The Vampony Chronicles: Lunar Republic
by Limbus
Summary: Luna return to a Equestria that had no place for her, until a Violet filly drop by. To all those who are for the Lunar Republic! Read The Vampony Chronicles first, before reading my story. Here's the link: /story/16474/The-Vampony-Chronicles
1. Chapter 1

After a thousand years in the moon, Nightmare moon had finally escaped from her moon imprisonment. As she went to proceed with her plans upon bring eternal night to Equestria, but end up being defeated by six ponies used the element of harmony. After the fog is lifted from her mind, and she gain her sense back she gave up on her plan to over throw her sister, and bring fort eternal night. Luna sees how that would only Freeze everything, but it would also kill everypony, and plant life. Her sister happily invited her back to rejoin back by her side.

Now she tries to catch up with the times, as in her absent, 'much has change. What has not change is the pony not caring for my sky, Celestia, while I was gone; use it as a play thing. I have no real place in this, neither this Castle nor Equestria, I never really did with Celestia around. She always had the spot light, the people. She truly rules over the land, and she rules alone, as I have no ponies to call my own.' Luna set by a large arc shape window in her chamber, with a book on modern language in front of her. She looks upon throughout the oversize window at the night sky, with a frown.

'Why did Cele even gave me this book? Is it so wrong to how I speak?' It time for her to lower the moon again, and so she did.

'I like the way I speaks, I like my accent, what is so wrong to continue with it?' She muses to herself as she reaches her bed.

"A lot have change, a lot I do not comprehend, and a lot that I do not wish to Comprehend.' She spoke in a low voice. She reaches her bed while with her magic to close the heavy drape to block out the sun. She sidle under the cover, and went to sleep, with a single tear running down her eye.

Knocking from her door stir Luna from her sleep, she did not answer, hoping for whoever it was, would gave to sense and leave. Another three knock invade Luna ears. "YES?!" She shouts out with her eye still close. 'Who dare disturb my sleep?' She muses in a hatred way.

"What the reason of thou to disturbing thy from my sleep!" She yell, her eyes still close.

"It's me, sister! May I inter!" Celestia call out enthusiastic.

'What does she want, she know that I sleep mostly in the morning into the late afternoon.' Luna gets out of bed, stretching her med-section and legs out. "You may enter sister."

As soon as Luna said those words, Celestia burst into her room. "You'll never guess what just occurred, Luna!" Celestia seem eager to her sister.

"What, what has happen, sister?" She asks with a concern tone of voice.

"One of our subjects asks to have a private audience with you; they wish to speak with you. Isn't that grand!" She shrieks a little from her excitement. "That's… great sister, when will the mare or stallion like to speak with me?" 'Probable another attempt from Celestia to make me feel that I am wanted, needed, and love by our, or rather her ponies.'

Celestia did truly love her sister, but Celestia feel as if her sister was not ready to truly stand next to her as co-ruler of Equestia, even know she has spoken about it being that way. Luna knew better than to take that as said. And from her incident as Nightmare Moon, it will never be that way or ales for a couple of decades anyway. But yet her sister did try to make it seem that way, and so Luna was thankful for that.

"She, wish to speak to you now, in the throne room!" She still holds that excitement tone and expression. Luna felt that she was trying too hard, based on the fact that she was doing a good job by it, looking so real and all.

As they reach the throne room doors, Celestia stop Luna from entering. "Now Luna, each of our subjects deserves our attention, no matter what the subject at hand gender, or age may be, and whatever matter the subjects bring thee, you should treat it just as important as any other subjects problem, do you understand."

'Huh, why is she suddenly saying all of this so sudden?' "Yes I understand stand sister; we must respect and listen to what our subjects have to say, no matter what the scale of the problem is." Luna finish.

"Exactly, now go, and remember to smile." Celestia smile to her sister for she could imitate it. Luna gave a force smile, which did not look very convincing. Celestia sighs, and gesture for her sister to enter.

Luna came into the throne room from the back, behind the throne. There was no other pony but a filly. Her mane and tail is a bluish purple violet color, same as her eyes, her fur is black, cutie mark it is that of a flame dragon, the same color as her mane and tail, and in the shape of a crescent moon. With sparkles around and in and out the center of it, each of dividable sparks is either blue or purple, violet. The filly also has a bag, and a necklet on, which looks like a close eye of some beast.

'Is this one of Celestia joke, no wonder why she was so excited? I'll entertain this for now, just to see where it will go?' Luna reaches the throne seat, and look upon the filly at question. "Yes young one, what does thou have to speak with us about?"

The filly looks Luna in the eye. "Yes. But first My Queen." The filly horn lit up, her aura which swirl in purple, blue, and violet which stand as the boarder of the two colors. She cast a sound proof shield; it coats the throne room's walls.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Luna rather startle by the magic and action of the young filly.

"The walls have ears my Queen. Now I'll like to say on behalf of your follower, Welcome back my queen." The filly bow, while speaking. "It have been a truly torturers time for thy people to not have thy queen there for such, such times." 'This is a little too much for a joke.' Luna thought.

"Why thank thy, why have thou come to see thee for?" Luna asks the filly standing in fort of her still in a bow position. "You may rise and speak." Luna commands the filly.

"We wish for thy return. We have waited for so long for thy. We have settled deep within the Frozen North. Come my queen, let us hurry to your domain, your people await you." Luna sigh 'Okay, this is too much for a joke, even for Celestia, I'm stopping this now.'

"Drop thy lies, I had enough of this silliness, I have kept this charade entertain for as long as I can, sister lower the shield." She shouts out in the air.

"My Queen, this is no charade! I speak nothing but the truth." The filly spoke in a rather haste but clam tone.

"O really now, you aspect me to believe, that a group of ponies have settle deep within the Frozen North?" Luna commented.

"Please my Queen, I speak the truth!" The filly spoke in a pleading way.  
"Child what you are saying is simply impossible, the temperature deep within that frozen icy wind land is… only an alicorn can survive such environment." The young filly started to look desperate.

"I can explain it to you princess, I can show you it, I implored they for a chance to." The filly pleaded.

"Fine, do so then." Luna commanded.

"I'll take some time, and this room will not… Let me become your personal student, which will give a cover for me from your sister." Luna look at the filly, the act she putting on, seem almost real as the filly plead. 'This filly have talent, such a good acting, and at a young age. Or unless Celestia goal is to give me this filly as a student, to take my mind off of things? but then why the outrageous story? I'll buy into it for now; after all, I have nothing else to do.' "Okay young one, I'll accept you as my personal student. Come, I must inform my sister of this, so to let the guard know of your presence in the castle." The filly bows

"Thank you, my Queen. Once I have explains everything thou shall see the truth, and suffering thou people have gone through." 'WOW, I guess this could be fun?'

"You may rise young one, come with me." Luna turns to walk, as the young filly was about to cede the sound shield magic, when suddenly Luna turn around. "I forgot my manner to ask thee thy name?" The filly looks frantic and hesitates to response.

"My name, my Queen... my true name is Amethyst, Amethyst Heme Lorath." The filly answers.

"What a strange name, Amethyst. But it does speak prosily for your mane, tail, and eye color." Luna comment.

"Yes, thank you. But my Queen, I beg of thee, please never speaks my name almond. I plead thee to call me Violet, as all do." The filly looked almost frighten to Luna.

"Okay, I shall do as you pleaded, and call thy Violet, that fit you much better, anyway. Now come, Violet." Violet cedes the sound spell, as they leave.

As they exits the throne room from through one of the double doors, Celestia have her ear to the door trying to ease drop on her sister, and the subject that request her attention. Both sisters are surprise when Luna opens one of the double doors. "Celestia, sister, what are you doing?" Celestia became nervous being caught.  
"O um, well, I wanted to make sure everything was alright." She excused.

"If you wanted to listen, then why put up the sound spell?" Luna asks.

"Huh?" Celestia say question, confuse.

"O never minded. Listen this young filly, she request for me to take her as my own personal student, and so I agree to do so." Celestia face lit up with joy.

"O sister, I'm so happy for you! Trust me; this will bring you so much happiness, just as it did for me with Twilight Sparkles!" Celestia spoke with a joyful exciting tone, but still held her regal look of it.

"Uh… thank thee, sister. So if you would be some kindly as to alert the guards of this." Luna requested.

"O of course, and what is the name of your student may I ask?" "Her name is Ame- I mean Violet, you can call her Violet." Violet heart stop for a second, when she thought her Princess was about to tell Celestia her true name.

"O she is so adorable sister, have her parents been notified?" 'Why would she ask that? She really is putting her all in this act.'

"I-" "Yes! Yes they have. They already know. That, that is why I came here, and I will notify them that I have been accepted." Violet cut Princess Luna off.

"Good, I have my duties to get back to, but I hope to see you two soon, at dinner tonight. I wish to talk with you more."

"Yes dear sister, of course." Luna answers.

"I'll see you at dinner Luna, bye for now, and to you too Violet."

"Yes… Princess Celesita." Violet spoke as if she had to force those words out. Celestia dismiss that as being nervous.

"Bye for now." Celestia with a nob of her head, and return, turn and left.

"Come lets head to the training room." Luna commended.

"Yes my Princess." Violet follows.

After a few minutes of walking, they reach the training room. Once in the training room, there, nothing can be heard from inside.

"Now, show me what you're capable of." Luna commanded.

"Princess?" Violet puzzle by what Luna ordered.

"Show me what thou can do already, so I can know where to start teaching thy." Princess Luna repeated, and explains.

"You, you mean you really are going to take me as your own personal student?!" The filly lit up with joy.

"Why yes, that what I agree in the throne room, haven't I?" Luna reply.

"O thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much my Queen, my Ruler, my Majesty! This is a, I'm so greatly honor to be your personal student Princess Luna, I cannot express my joy, my gratitude to you enough!" The filly said excitedly while bowing.

"Yes, okay I get it. Now show me what you can do, what you know already." Luna requested.

"But my Queen. What about my explanation? Your people await your return." Violet asks.

"Enough of that nonsense already." Princess Luna spoke, her becoming annoy by now.

"But my Queen, it's not nonsense, you have to believe me." Violet pleads to Luna. "I'm speaking you only the truth." Violet pleaded. 'Still with the prank…'

"Very well, but first show me what you can do." Luna again commands.

"Yes my Queen." Violet complies.

Luna brought forth a ball. "Can you do simple magic such as levitation?" She asks.

"Yes My Queen." Violet answers.

"Then show me." Princess Luna toss her the ball, Violet caught it in midair with her magic. "Very good… What is with your aura Violet, why is it two shade of color?" Luna asks.

"My Queen… that is… a personal matter to me. But I will be happy to explain once we're in your Kingdom. So please be patience my Queen." 'Is it really that personal? Celestia must have done it.'

"Fine you don't have to tell me… So that was really you who put up that sound shield?" Luna asks.

"Yes my Queen." Violet answers.

"Enough with the 'my Queen, my title with my name is Princess Luna, use it." Luna grunts out.

"But my Que-" "Are you defying me." Luna cut Violet out in a firm voice.

No my Que- I mean Princess, Princess Luna." Violet reply and bow feeling that she somewhat have upset Luna.

"Now, show me a few of what else can you do?" Luna requests.

"Yes my Que-… Princess Luna." Violet bows and complies. She did a magic shield spell, teleport spell, and a magic manifest weapon. All of them tuck Luna by surprise.

"How, what, did you just… That is not possible for one to be able to do such magic spells, and not to say at such a young age!" Luna stammers and then blurt out.

"Please Princess Luna, let me explains, I was not lying when I said I came from a far." Luna gave it some thought. 'There no way, this have to be a part of my sister prank. But she does seem rather desperate; no doubt do not want to fail my sister. But to think that my sister would make a filly go along with her plan, the poor filly, I guess there's no harm into falling for it. But I'm not going to take this one lying down; after this prank my dear sister, I'm getting thy back.'

"Alright, fine, speak what you have to say." The filly glad up completely. A grateful expression light up from her face.

"Thank you my Queen, thank you!" She yells out.

"What did I said to thou about calling me Queen." Luna said with an annoying grunt.

"Forgive me Princess Luna, it want happen again." Violet bow while speaking.

"Very well, now tell me about you have to say, so we can get this over with." The filly still in the bow position. "You may stand, and begin." She rise.

"Thank you. Now we must go back to the beginning of your… injustice banishment we shall call it. After you were taken from us, your sister banned all dark magic to be use in the kingdom, and sent sunblessed after those who does so and who did so."

" "Wait, Sunblessed?" Luna interrupts.

"Yes, Sunblessed, she believes that all those who have use black magic, meaning your follower, was tainted and so she had us hunted, and kill."

"That doesn't sound like my sister." Luna spoke, a little annoy about her sister being talk about as such.

"I promise you Princess Luna, it is. And the hunt is still going on today, but it to all who use black magic, no matter gender, age, and reason. But that is not important. Your Generals and Lieutenants believe that, that their Ruler could not fall, and will return one day. They gather up all those who stand for and by you, all those who they can get to in time, and escape to the far frozen North."

"And how did you all survive the trip?" Luna asks, still not buying any of it, and even upset that her sister would use her banishment and her once to been followers as part of the prank. 'O Celestia, I'm definitely going to get you back good for this one.' She muses to herself.

"We didn't." The filly answers, displaying a scowl downcast expression.

"What do you mean?" Princess Luna asks confuses.

"Not all of us any way. When we started, there were around a thousand or so ponies. The icy wind blow the heat right out of our body, pony froze left and right. Hungry took most of us. The group focuses mainly on the mares, and foals, knowing the young once would live on, and prepare for your return. Our powerful magic user leading held out, they try to help the rest, but there magic was not strong enough to keep everypony warm. So they concentrated on the mares and foals, making sure they were kept warm and feed. They went far into the Frozen North farther than any pony had gone, even father than alicorn to believe had gone. They stop at a massive clearing, a little over half of the size of Equestria. They knew it was a clearing, because of a unicorn using an eye spell to see pass the snow. The wind was strong and still is. The sky is cover with dark gray clouds. Leaving one unable to tell if night or day. It was colder there too, the ice and snow covering the land. Mountains shielding us all around, acting as a barrier, with only a diminutive cave passage to get there. When we accounted for who were all left, it was only around three hundred or so. Your Generals and Lieutenants step up, they declare that the land shall be our home, In the name of our Princess, our Queen, our Majesty our Ruler, Princess Luna. Many ponies die that day." Violet down casts her head and eyes.

"What?" Luna asks.

"A lot of ponies gave up their life that day to make the land habitable. A unicorn, with twelve dozen volunteer Pegasus, agree too convert their pony body magic, and soul into a magic shield. This shield have many purpose; it block out the freezing temperature, push away the clouds to let the moon and sunshine shine down upon us, it also absorb the sun heat and direct it into the air and land within the shield, and it also have a sound coating spell and illusion to block sound from both side, and to hide us from your sister eyes and ears. Another unicorn with twelve dozen volunteer earth pony, agree along with the unicorn to convert their earth pony body magic, body, and soul to the land. Thanks to those thirteen, the land unfroze and gain nutrient, along with the body of water, which became lakes and streams. Three more unicorns gave their lives to do a convert spell. Which call for them to use all their magic, and soul to be able to cast the spell on such a large shield and land. The spell they cast also allow the shield to be able to absorb both sun and moonlight, even the wind that bash against the shield, into magic power to make the shield and land spell last. To those who sacrifice their soul, shall forever remain trap… or a nicer way to say it, shall ever remain with us, in the earth beneath our hoof and the shield above our mane. After we were settle in, we they needed a name for the land, and what it stand for, for we stand behind our Queen, Princess Luna, but just calling it Luna was not doing it justice. We they decided to basic the name on how we are organize, which is in a republic way, and for who we stand for our Queen, Princess Luna, so we they settle on calling the land, Luna Republic. and her ponies, Lunar Republicans Until your return to take the seat as Queen Nightmare moon"

"Don't speak that name again." Luna yells at the filly, anger of her shame being brought up. Filly flinches.

"For give me, my Queen." The filly bows.

"You may rise, I just don't like hear that name. Please continue.

"Thank you for your forgiveness." The filly continues with her story. "Thanks to the convert spell, we are able to convert our dead once, into the land which. Thanks to this we have no grave yard, so no areas go unused. And with this, we're able to work toward spreading out and cover the rest of the land that inside our mountains barrier. But that also force use to enlarge the shield, which is a life risk, both to the caster and the rest of us. Inside the shield, we only use twenty-five percent of it for housing, and building purposes. The other seventy-five percent of the land is use for plants life and farming. The wild life and forests are much of that as the Everfee Forest; we wanted to make it as close to your home as possible, we even built a castle for you when you return. We practices black magic in your name, the dark arts, even with the dangers and the possibility of going mad. But that does not scare us, as long as it is in your name, my Queen." After the filly finish, Luna set there with her mouth open and her eyes wide. 'I-I-I don't believe it. A prank, all of this for a prank, I don't even see the humor in it, if I was Celestia! No she wouldn't do such a prank, and definitely have a filly be a part of it. But she would not order for all those who do black magic to be killed on site like that, or use the sunblessed to carry out the murder.' Luna muses to herself for a minute.

"Tell me, why did you speak as if you were there?" Luna asks.

"When we learn of the history of our people, they us a mind spell to transfer the memory of thee events, that took places. So to me and many others, we were there, and so it is easy for me to explain it like that." 'That is… insane.'

"Tell me, why did they sacrifice Pegasus ponies for the shield? I can understand the earth pony's part in it, they having a natural gift in farming, but the Pegasus part does not make senses." Luna asks.

"The one who cast the spell he the one who created it, and theorize that the magic of the shield would be too much to hold, and would collapse on itself. He reluctantly said with a Pegasus inner magic, it would allow the shield to remain light and strong enough to stand." Violet quotes.

"That doesn't sound all that right." Luna comments. 'More like insane.' She muses to herself.

"Same to him, but we they did not want to have to sacrifice any more ponies then we they thought we they had to." Luna stands there, looking at the filly, not sure what to feel.

"I got to say, I believe this is all to be a prank setup by my sister. I don't really believe all you've had said, and I don't find it funny either." Luna starts to raise her voice at the end of her speech, and expression to start to change to anger, staring down the little filly. "I can prove it, I can show you. That is, if you let me Princess Luna." Violet requests.

"You expect me to fly all the way deep in the Frozen North, to look for something that you say is hidden from all eyes and ears, even alicorn?" Luna reply, clearly annoy by such a request.

"No my Que- Princess Luna, I can teleport us there. On the outside of the shield, there a transportation circle, which we can use to teleport to." The filly spoke frantic. '… I... I… O what the hell, I'll go along with this prank, I'll just give my sister an earful, o and I do mean an earful, when I'm done with her, she will be bleeding from the ear, begging me to stop talking.'

"Fine." The filly starts to cry and drop to her knees bowing. "O thank you, thank you, you just don't know what this well mean for your people, seeing you again. It'll be the happiest day of our life, and the greatest day for the history of The Lunar Republican, they will declare this day a holiday."

"Alright, alright, get up already." Luna said, a little agitated by how happy the filly is by her going along with the prank. "Yes Princess Luna." The Filly obeys and rises.

"We shall do it after dinner, come it's time, and I still have to raise the moon." Luna spoke, remembering her duties as the night Princess.

"You mean I can watch you raise the moon!?" Violet asks with a joyful expression and tone of voice. "I don't see why not." Luna reply.

"I'm so honor Princess Luna! Thank you for letting me bear witness to this." Violet bow again. "Rise Violet, you don't have to bow to everything." "Yes Princess Luna." Violet rises from the floor.

"Now Come." Luna turns to exits. "Princess Luna, there is one more thing." She stops and turns her head to look at Violet. "Yes Violet, what is it." "It is more of a request really." "Well, say it." The filly looks nervous, suddenly dropping to her knees.

"I beg of thee, please, bestowal upon me the Blessing of the Moon." She begs in a haste manner, while on her knees again. "What?!" 'Hmm, okay young one, I'll bestowal thee Blessing of the moon upon you.' Violet still knees down.

"Okay Violet, if all what you said is true, I'll bestowal thee my blessing, the Blessing of the Moon, I give thee my word, and I never break my word." "O thank you my Queen, thank you!" She bow some more. "I told thee not to call me that!" Luna agitated, trying to hold her god like voice back.

"I'm sorry my Que-, I mean Princess Luna." She bows some more in forgiveness.

"You may rise now. Come, before were late for dinner." Luna turns again. "There is one more thing Princess Luna." Luna turns around, this time irritates, and her face shows it.

"What is it this time, Violet?" She grunts a little. "Please do not tell your sister all that I told you, she must never know." Violet pleads.  
"Fine. Now let us go, I'm famine." Luna said, turning around again.

"Yes Princess Luna." Violet complies, following right behind Luna.

They exit the training room. Luna walks down the hall with Violet by her side. "It'll take too long to get to my chamber; I'll have to fly and the roof to raise the moon there. Come." She turns and walks to the garden. Reaching it she looks down at Violet and lowers her body.  
"Um Princess?" Violet asks from Luna lowering her body all of a sudden. ""Climb on." Luna directs. "What, I can't do that my Princess!" Violet said franticly. "You want to see me raise the moon, don't you?" Luna asks, with a raise eye brow.  
"Will yes, but I can't just climb on your back like that, no one should be allow to do such an act." Violet explains. Luna sighs.

"Then how will you get on the roof than?" Luna asks, with her eyes close out of mental exhausts.

"I can teleport there, Princess Luna. So please, rise from the ground!" Violet begs.

"Fine." Luna raises her body from the ground, and flies to the roof. Violet teleport right next to Luna, right after Luna had landed. Luna faces the horizon where the suns were setting. She closed her eyes and let her horn up, aura of cobalt blue, and lowers her body. She starts to raise her body, as well as the moon. Soon enough night came, the moon in full view over the land.

"It's beautiful Princess Luna." Violet stand just behind Luna, so as she can get a look at the moon while Luna was still in view. "Why thank thee, I only wish more ponies felt as such."

"Then they are fools not to see it." Violet comments, malice in her voice, and expression.

"Come. Celestia is sure to be waiting for us to arrive."

"Yes Princess Luna." Violet complies and follows behind Luna.

They enter the dining hall, Celestia already there seated. As Luna expected, she is waiting on her, and her new pupil, Violet. 'No guess wanting to get a laugh in.' On the dining table set up, is different type of food.

"I'm happy to see you arrives Luna, and Violet." Celestia spoke in a cheerful regal voice, and expression.

"I'm sorry that we are late sister, my student kept." Luna said, while taking her seat.

"O that's okay. I understand how that can be; Twilight Sparkles use to be a handful too and still is to tell you the truth."

"What's this all sister?" Luna asks, gesturing to the food lying out.

"I thought we should celebrate and welcome of your new pupil, Violet." Celestia smile with a glee expression

"Thank you than, Sister." Luna says, speaking her gratitude.

"O it's no trouble at all. Violet?" Celestia call her name with a smile.

"Yes." Violet responses in deadpan tone.

"There a seat right next to your mentor you can set. I know how much pupil likes to be close to their teacher, with any chance they get." Celestia explains, with a wave of a hoof.

"Thank you." Violet reply deadpanned.

"So sister?" Celestia said eagerly excited. "Tell me, what you and your pupil did today." Lunar just gave her a blank look. 'You probably know that already.'

"Well, the plan was that she give me an over view of what she can do, and what type of spells she knows. But we only have gotten to what she can do so far."

"O really, and what can you do, Violet dear? What spells do you know?" Celestia asks with a warm smile. So eager to hear what the filly knows.

"I know basic spell, such as levitation, teleportation, magic shield, magic manifest, etc." Celestia laugh heartfelt, and gave a smile that scream how cute the filly is.

"O how cute she is Luna. But Violet, you should not tell fibs." Celestia lightly scolds Violet.

"But she's do not lying sister." Luna spoke, levitating some food to her plate.

"Oh, really now sister, you put her up to this? Did you really think I would fall for something like that? You have to try a lot harder than that, if you want to prank me sister." Celestia chuckles a little.

"But it really isn't a lie sister; she really can do as she said." Luna getting a little annoy, Celestia sees this, and decide to entertain it.

"Oh, alright, I believe you Violet. But may I have a demonstration; I would love to see your new pupil in action." Celesita sarcasm asks Luna with a smirk.

"Why certainly sister, Violet shows my sister a little of what you can do." "Yes. Luna." Violet response with a smile, happy that her queen, her princess asks something of her. Violet levitates food to her plate.

"Oh, you can do levitation!" Celestia said expecting as much, Violet being at the age were that should not be so hard to perform.

"Yes." Violet deadpan tone confirms.

"What else can you do, Violet dear?" Violet getting annoy of being talk to like some foal, she rush throw the rest, so she can skip with the foal talk from Celestia. She teleport, then did a magic shield, and then a magic manifest weapon. After she was done, Violet starts to eat, along with Luna. The room went quit, Celestia was staring at Violet with her jaw on the table, and if it was not for the table, it would be on the floor.

"L-L-Luna!" Celestia finding words again and how to use her mouth to speak them, she accidently shouts her sister name, after stammer with it a little.

"What, what is it Celestia?" Luna a little surprise by her sister voice, caused her to flinch when hear.

"Did you just see that?" Celesita eyes still widen.

"See what, sister?" Luna asks, looking left and right.

"What she just did." Celestia answer, still a bet overwhelms.

"O yes, isn't it delightful of how much she can do already; it'll make it a lot easier for me to teach her." Luna said with a smile while still eating.

"But Luna, what she just did, that should not even be possible." Celestia still overwhelms, by Violet action and now her sister response to her about them. 'Celestia really is putting her all in to this prank, her acting, and reaction is almost believable. I'll play along to see where this is going.'

"I know sister, but calm down, there is no reason for you to be this whelm by her." Luna said it in a typical casually manner.

"There's no reason. There's no reason? There's no reason?!" Celestia said repeats, starting out in a low voice, then end up franticly loud. "There is definitely a reason! For her to be that gifted… no, that is passing gifted, that is, that is, that is not normal at all." 'She really is doing a great job at this, Celestia really do have a nick at acting.' Luna muses to herself, while Celestia fanatic frantic on. "And her magic aura?!" Celestia shout out.  
"What about it dear sister?" Luna asks in a causal tone.

"It's two different colors! No really three, if you count when the color fuse to make violet." She said out loud, still frantic.

"I know isn't it beautiful?" 'You probable did something to it, to make it seem like that.' Luna muses to herself while still eating.

"Beautiful is not the word I would use to describe it, more like how, and impossible?!" Celestia still frantic.  
"Yes I know sister; does it not fit her name too. Now if you would excuse us." Luna rise, so do Violet when she saw Luna did. "We must be going; I still plain to keep training her, even through the night." Luna said walking to the door.  
"B-B-But?!" The only thing Celestia can say at the time.

"Goodnight sister, sleep tight." Luna and Violet left the dining room, leaving Celestia to stare at the door her sister, and pupil just exits out of.

"Wow, she was great; you and my sister are great actor. You should both do a play together, Violet." Luna said, while walking to her chamber with Violet by her side.

"I was not acting; all that I said was truth, Princess Luna." Violet spoke, trying to hide her irritation from her Princess.

"Yes, I know, and you will prove it once we get back to my chamber." Princess Luna spoke with a smirk on her face.

Luna and Violet reach Luna's chamber, her guards stand guarding. "I trust thee was inform of Violet?" The two guard shuck their head. "Yes Princess Luna." They said in unison. "Good, open the doors." "Yes Princess Luna." They bow, and then open the double doors from their side. "Come Violet, let get this over with." Luna spoke as she enters her domain. "Yes Princess Luna." Violet enter Luna's chamber, right behind her. Once in, the guards close the door.

"Okay then, you may proceed." Luna spoke once they were will in the room, and the doors shut.

"My Princess, could we do this somewhere private?" Violet asks, while looking around as if they may be other pony in the room.

"Some… where private?" Luna looks confuse. "This is as private as you can get." She clams while gesturing a hoof out to the room.

"Not when any guard and your sister could walk in here, Princess Luna. I need to do the drawing somewhere no one want check. Usually, when I do the teleport circle spell, I'll do it on paper, and after I teleport, the paper would burn itself, so no other could follow. But since I don't have paper large enough for that, and I'm sure once you see that I'm telling you the truth, you might want to come back and gather something's to take with you." Luna stands there for a minute with a deadpan face. 'Is this for real, o come on, this is just over doing it.'

"O alright, follows me." Luna went to her closet, there she open it, and shove all her clothes to the side. There in the back at the bottom of the wall, is a square door. Luna opens it, and crawls inside. "Come." She calls out to Violet, who closes the closet door, and push the clothes back to how they were before, and crawling inside herself. "What tuck you so long?" 'I was beginning to thank locking me into my own closet was the prank.'

"I had to cover our tracks, Princess Luna" Luna just gave Violet a raise eyebrow regal stare.

"Right. Okay so now go ahead, you can proceed." Luna growing tire, and out of patience, she tries to rush this along.

"First Princess Luna, let me cast an illusion spell over the door, so it'll just look like the rest of the wall." Violet explains.

"Fine. Hurry up with it." Violet did the spell. 'Know less, the spell is being cast by Celestia or one of my guards, who are in on it, and if so I have to have a talk with them. I have to ask too, how she made her aura as such.' Luna muses to herself.

"Finish, Princess Luna." Violet announce, turning toward Luna.

"Okay then, now proceed." Luna putting more tone on the last word, so she can get across of her patience is out. 'After this, I'm calling the hold thing off, and I'm going to keep Celestia awake through the hold night.' Violet gets out a red looking chalk, and starts to draw. She draws a circle then draw symbol inside the edge of the circle. Then she draws another circle in the first circle, and then some more strange symbol, then lines. It taken her about five minutes to complete it.

"Ye finish now!?" Luna spoke, her being irritate can be hear in her tone of voice.

"Yes Princess Luna." Reply Violet.

"Then proceed~." Luna speaking the last word hard, and letting it drag on.

"Yes Princess Luna. Please step within the circle, I'll send you first. Once your there, please step off the circle, the spell only work with one person, and if someone on the other side, is in the circle, then they can get serious hurt. So please step off the circle once you're on the other side." Violet explains.

"Yes okay, I got it, once to the other side; move out the circle to the side." Luna said pass annoy by now.

"Okay Princess, are you ready." Violet asks, taking deep breath. 'Ready for what, a pie to the face, water dup on my head, or even worst paint. I'm definitely going to get you back Cele!' Luna muses angrily, lose in thought.

"Princess?" Luna rapidly looks at her 'fake' pupil.

"Yes, I'm ready." She grunts out.

"I should warn you, you may feel as if you're being pulls in and pushes out. But it will only last a few second" Violet explains

"Yes, whatever, let just get this over with." Luna said anger while she move in the center of the circle, mostly at herself for letting her sister prank her so easily.

"Yes Princess Luna." Violet shut her eyes, her horn start to glow. The circle and symbol underneath Luna hoofs start to glow, next thing you know, Luna feel as if she is being pull through something, it only last for a few second, then she feel as she is rapidly push out. The first thing she notices right away is the temperature, freezing. After she reels back to her sense, she sees that she is someplace else, her view of an old wooded door. She looks around, notice the room she is in is small, smaller then the storage space in her closet. The room looks rather old. Light is being let in through the holds in the wood, white light. She hears strong winds, banging against the wooded walls. Light appear under her hoof, than a force push her, sending Luna flying straight into the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna is push into the door, breaking it down, and landed in to the ice cool snow face down, and forest bite wind. She left her head from the snow, and saw nothing but white. Snowflakes rain down from the clouds, but did not meet the ground any time soon; they dance in the air around each other before crashing into the ground. All she could hear is the hollowing of the wind, it felt like forest bite, as it cut through her fur, hitting her flesh. A violet aura shield black all that out, the sound, the cool beating against her, and the only color to assault her eye in the white blizzard.

"Are you okay Princess Luna?" Violet asks concern with her Queen just lying there looking out through the shield, as she approaches her. "Princess Luna?" She asks again.

"Where, what, how…" All that Luna could speak, at the moment.

"Princess Luna?" Violet asks again; now stand beside her Queen looking at her with worry eyes. Luna turns to her rapidly, causing Violet to move back, but never breaking eye contact with her Queen. Luna mind quickly with into action; coming up with different conclusion that might explain this. 'Did we really teleport? Where are we? How did she perform that spell? I never seen such a spell before, not even head of it, I know of teleportation spell, and how they work and feel. But that was far from any know spell in Equestria, but I have been gone for a thousand years.' As Luna mind race, her wide cyan eyes lay staring into Violet's violet pairs, but her mind is far away from where she is currently. Violet watches her Queen stare back at her. Violet takes pleasure for the moments that her mentor is looking into hers and blushes under the pressure. She collects herself to ask again of her Queen state.

"Princess Luna, are you okay, you're not hurt anywhere are you?" Violet asks again, her worry growing as the silent continues, suddenly Luna eyes shack just a moment, as if being brought back to reality.

"Where are we?" She asks, still looking into violet eyes.

"Where outside the shield of your Queendom, Princess Luna." Violet answer, still her eyes stay in places, looking back into hers mentor's.

"LIE!" Luna yells. "Where are we?!" She asks again her anger showing. Violet takes a few step back, but never breaking eye contact.

"But Princess Luna, I'm not-" "Enough with your lies! Where is my sister, I have had enough with this prank! Celestia come out!" She shouts looking around, breaking eye contact with Violet. "Sister, I said to come out!" Luna shouts again. Violet starts to hesitate from her Queen slash mentor action.

"M-My Queen, please clam down." Violet stammers as it became hard to speak, feeling the hate that sink off Luna. Luna turns instantly to Violet. Her eyes bear hate.

"We are not talking to you peasant, we talk to our sister! Now where is she?! Luna snap at Violet, Violet froze up not know what to do, and then it hit her.

"My Queen, please if you-" "I am not your Queen, quit call me that! It's as if you're mocking me." Luna cut Violet, as she let most of her argue toward her sister, out on the only pony that is near. Violet starts to shake in fear of not only angering her Queen but her mentor. "Now tell me! Where are we!? And where is my sister?!" Luna demands in her regal royal voice.

"P-P-Princess Luna, please, where here at your Queendom, all we have to do is cross the shield and you'll see for yourself. 'I can't believe, she is still trying to go on with the prank.' As Luna ponders in her head, she continues to stares at the filly with rage.

"Fine! Let's cross this shield, but when this prank do come to a close, you better behind my sister, I don't know if I can control myself when that happen." Luna tells Violet, still with rage in her eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes my Qu- Princess Luna, please stay behind me while we cross." Violet starts to walks in front of Luna, as Luna follow, the shield move along with them. She walks ten feet and stop. She then turn around and looks at Luna. "Princess Luna, stand beside me if you will, I'm dropping the shield, so I can do the spell to allow us to pass." Luna did just that. The filly horn let up even more, the shield disappear, leaving them at the mercy of the blizzard, the wind ponding on them, cutting into their fur, touch their skin with its forest bite breath, almost blinding them. Luna saw a violet glow beside us, than she felt something over her body. She felt a hoof pull her, so she moves forward. As she walks she felt something hit her face, then as she move forward, and felt it pressure pass along her snot. When her head pass it was, the first thing she notice instantly is an evil aura in the air, and ground. She felt no wind, no cool, no noise, no whiteness. Luna eyes scan the surrounding; she was on a mountain top, she look back to see nothing but a night sky, no blizzards, nothing. She look back over the land, she can see it all so clearly, any normal pony's eyes would not pierce the darkness as such, but she is no normal pony, she is Luna, and the night is her domain. The land was masses and same to glow under the moonlight, it sizes is of over half of Equestria. The land is surrounding by mountains cover by forest and field of grass and flower all around it. The mountains them self, close the land off from the rest of the land beyond them. The land itself is cover by forest, farmers, and house, a castle in the back to it look to be coming. This sight amazes Luna, she stick in a daze, only contemplate to herself. 'What, Where, how… This can't be truth, it just can't be, Cele must be watching from somewhere… Yes that it, we must be in the training room, and all of this is an illusion, of course. Good play Cele, good play. But I'm still going to chew your ear off when this is over, and it's end now.' Luna muses until a voice spoke from behind.

"Princess Luna." Luna turns around to see Violet bowing. "I'm ready to receive thou blessing of the moon."

"Do you really think I would gave a filly-" Luna stop before she could finish. 'Of course, Cele wouldn't let me bless a child, she would stop me. And even if that was the parnk to get me into the motion of doing it, then aleast with this, it'll be over, and I will chew, no I will… I don't know what I'm going to do to my dear older sister, but whatever it is, it-'

"Princess Luna?" Luna sees Violet full of confuse and worry toward her. 'Sigh, I want do anything to the child, she done nothing wrong. Having my sister force you into this is a horrible thing to do, even if it's for just a laugh. I'll even see if she really wants to be my personal student.'

"Fine, I made it my word, so I will follow, brace thy self." Luna horn let before the Violet could thank her. 'I wonder how my sister will step in; she knows it hard to stop this process when started. Maybe she'll teleport the filly. No, it will me most likely a shield cast over the filly body, that's it. Will with this it over with. And without a warning, she blasts the filly, firing off a powerful bolt of dark magic at her, the spell tingle her body and then die down. Nightmare moon look in disbelief.

"No." Is all she can, as she stares at the filly who she just bliss. 'Where is Cele? Why did she let that happen? How could this be real?' is only she can think to herself. The filly opens her eyes, and look around.

"I'm… I bless?" She asks while looking over her body.

"Yes, yes you are blessing." Luna spoke in a whisper, but somehow the filly ears pick up on it clearly.

"But I don't feel different… Oh that right, they said that it'll take ales a day to take an effect." The filly spoke, looking as if she's looking back on a memory.

"Who said that? Where is my sister? Why did she not stop me? Isn't the prank over yet? I can't take this. Please end the prank." Luna slide to the ground, starting to sniff and sob a little. Violet, feeling sick to see her Queen in such a state, comforts her, as if she was just a normal pony.

"Princess Luna, you still believe this to be all a prank set up by your sister?" Violet asks, approaching Luna.

"Yes." Luna reply in a sob like voice. "What else can it be?"

"It can be real, why is it so hard to believe that?" Violet asks. "That you have ponies that waited and are still waiting for you to return from your return. Why?

"Because no pony likes me." Luna said in a sobbing voice, with tears running down her cheek.

"They are ponies who like you, I like you Princess Luna. Please believe in me, and follow me so you can see your Queendom." Violet rubs Luna's back, and comforts her. 'O what do I have to lose?' Luna lifts her head up, and looks at the filly.

"Okay, I'll trust you." Luna spoke, tear gleam on the edge of her eyes. "Thank you Princess Luna." Violet spoke, with a soft smile toward Luna. Luna smile back.

"Okay, but first, we need to disguises you." Violet looks over Luna form. "What? Disguises? Why?" Luna ask with a confuse expression, still on the ground, but setting up.  
"We can't allow you to walk in the street as Princess Luna, if so, than we will never make it to the castle." Violet spoke, stepping back from Luna.

"Why's that?" Luna asks.

"Because you're our Queen, and that's another thing, once you present yourself to your people, not many will address you as Princess Luna, they will either shouts Ruler, Majesty, Queen, Queen Luna, or even Queen Nightmare Moon." Violet explains.

"What? Why?" Luna asks, disturbs, and confuse. "Because, that that our ancestor follow into battle, so we worship you by that name to."

"Okay." Luna agreed. "Okay my Queen. Please stand so I can work the spell on you." Violet asks.

"Can't I just do it myself, it's just a simple illusion spells." Luna protests. "My Queen, you'll be too distrusts to keep it up." Violet remarked.

"What do you mean by too distracts?" Luna queries the remark. "You told me you will trust me my Queen." Violet stated. Luna sighs.

"All right, I'm placing my trust within your hoof." Luna gave in to Violet words all together. "Good. Stand still my Queen." Violet horn lit up in a violet color, purple and blue in a mix, it coat Luna body. Slowly Luna body starts to change; her height shrink to a regular size mare, her coat change a caramel color, and manga cherry red, and her eyes brown. "Okay my Queen, I'm going to teleport us right in front of your castle keepers entrance." A flash of light, and they appear on a dirt road, surrounding by trees so close together. A distance away, in front of them is a thick stone curtain wall. The curtain thick wall itself seem to stretch on both side alone the smooth wall, only to be interrupted by the bailey slash flank towers, which hold some kind of a symbol with a moon crescent, the towers them self are position a distance away from each other. There in a distance, there is two unicorn standing guard with stoic face expression, wearing arm that same to mimic the lunar night sky, with a lunar crescent symbol. They carry no weapons and a pendent that seem to be of an eye open, both different colors, Luna notice this more than anything else of the guard. One of the guards acknowledges Violet presence, shifting her eyes to her without moving her head and spoke.

"Ms. Violet, we heard you went to the Equestia land again, thank Luna for your safe arrival back." She spoke not moving a muscle. "May I ask who this is? You seem to be attempting to get her into her Highness Castle. You know only those who are a part of her Highness Lunar Central Orders." She finishes.

"What if she is the Highness you speak of?" Violet said with a play for smirk, the guard stoic facial expression seen to change in rage.

"Ms. Violet, I know you're a respectful unicorn within the L.C.O., still, even you are not acceptable to play with our Highness name as such, or any other pony in the Lunar Republic." She finish still not moving her head or any other part of her body.

"Good thing I'm not playing let me in with her and I'll show you." Violet said still with a playful smirk, Luna just sits there watching. The guard response to this built up more rage, as she looks between Violet and the unknown unicorn.

"You know of your tone, it can end your life if you keep speaking as such." The guard said now showing teeth to go with her rage.

"If this is a prank, then you can go and tell the head of the Lunar Executive Branch, and you know how he is about the law." Violet put a hoof in the air to add on to her meaning. The guard looks at her, then she smirk.

"Okay, as you wish, follow me." The walk to the left, and turn facing the wall, her horn lit, making the wall slide sideways, giving way to an entrance. They step inside the guard room, which is built inside the stone walls. Once in and stone the guard turn around and look at the two. "Okay shows me, show me and be ready for your death, or get ready to at least have yourself strips of your ranks and statics." The guard gave a foul smirk. Violet nob and her horn let up, causing Luna to changes back to her normal regal form. The guard seem to tense up.

"This could be a trick of yours. And to imitate our goddess like this, it will get you executed, both of you." Malice can be heard from her voice, and seen in her face.

"Use your pendent to see what's there if you believe that, you know I can't trick that." The guard reluctantly reaches for her pendent, hesitantly lifts it up to her cheek, pausing a moment before looking through it. It drops from her grasps. Tears start to fall from the guard eyes as she looks upon Luna. Luna feeling a little uncomfortable of the silent and the mare tears.

"A-Are you alright?" Luna asks, with somewhat of a concern expression. The guard quickly tries to regain her composure, which she were fail, upon looking at her tears keep raining down. She bow in front of Luna.

"Y-Yes my Queen, it is so, so good to have you home. My Queen." The guard stays in a bowing position.

"Thank you, you can get up now." Luna reply, still feeling uncomfortable. The guard rise and look Luna in the eyes.

"No, thank you my Queen." She said with tears still falling and a look like force smile.

"So… I'm guessing this mean we can pass?" Violet said in a sarcasm way. The guard shot her a look of hater for a minute, before turning back to face her Queen, and bowing again.

"Yes of course. Welcome my Queen."

"O… Thank you, you can rise now." Luna reply. The guard rise.

"No my Queen, thank you. My Queen." She walk back outside, her horn let up and another entrance open, as she stand outside the wall they first enter close behind her.

"My Queen." Violet call out. "Please this way, we must gather the three head of the Lunar three bodies. 'The what, of the three what?' Luna muses while obeying, and following. As Luna step out the path she set her eyes on the building, a castle, in front of her. Large flat fields of green grass stretch out all around the castle ground. The castle set a large distance from the mountain wall behind it. The fortress resembles her old home in the Everfree Forest, which many call the old sisters' castle in the Everfree Forest. The castle height as tall as her old home, and wider too, or as many call it the old sisters' castle in the Everfree Forest, the only different in this castle beside the height and width, are the number of tower, and watch tower, and the some type of moon crescent symbol, with also flay of the symbol that decorated the sower and around the castle. Luna stays staring there in a daze.

"My Queen?" Violet calls out of concern and worry of her Queen action.

"Um- Yes Violet?" She stammers a little, shaking her head a little bit too.

"Are you okay, My Queen?" Violet asks looking worry.

"Yes, Yes I am. I'm just a little bet over whelm by such a structure." Princess notes.

"We're happy that you like it, we weren't sure on how to go about building it. So we imitate your old castle in the Everfree Forest, but try to make it more of a better fit for you, and your symbol the moon." Violet explains.

"Wait, fit for me thou aren't saying that this is for me?" Luna asks, a confuse look showing.

"Why yes my Queen, this is your castle, built only for you shell we enter, we must alert the three lunar heads of the three lunar bodies." Luna gave her a neither confuse look.

"What are the three heads, and the three lunar bodies?" She asks her brow and forehead fur crush up.

"May I explains why walking, my Queen? The better we alert them of your presence, the faster thing could be settles, my Queen." Luna turns her head slightly while looking at Violet then nob.

"Yes." Violet began to walk.

"We set up a system for how we direct our power. The three lunar orders; the three bodies are, their call the lunar lawmaking (legislative) branches, lunar law enforce (executive) branches, and lunar court (judicial) branches. The lunar lawmaking (legislative) branch, which includes lunar Congress and lunar state lawmaking (legislative), write the lunar laws. The lunar law enforce (executive) branch, which includes the lunar president and lunar state governors, implement and enforce the lunar laws. The lunar court (judicial) branch, which includes the lunar Supreme Court and other lunar courts, determine whether lunar law is steady and reliable (consistent) with pre-existing lunar laws and whether lunar laws have been violated. Each lunar branch is given oversight over the other two in lunar order to protect against any lunar branch abusing their lunar authority. There is a forth lunar branch to make sure lunar order is not abuse, it the lunar ponies, they who elected in to lunar order office, and report all that is going on in lunar order office. They're call lunar press, lunar reporter, who tell the lunar people of what goes on in lunar office." Violet finishes.

"Why is the word lunar in every word dealing with the lunar order?" Luna asks confuse.

"Because my Queen, to remind us that the power is not giving but borrow, it to say that while our goddess is away, she still demand order. And so we put your name in front of almost every word dealing with the order, or lunar order." Violet explains.

"O." All Luna could say while her mind remain blink, just taking in everything she hears and sees. They step in front of the castle's double doors. Two mare unicorn guard stand posed. One acknowledges them, taking in their appearance, seeing that of his Queen, Princess Luna. His faces grow red with rage.

"Miss Violet, I'm happy to see thy back from your trip to that cruses land of Equestia. But what do thou think you are doing with having some pony impersonate our Queen, both of thy could lose their life for such a grave crime, even of your statues, you're not above the lunar given order."

"Use your pendent, she is real. How did you think we got pass the entrance?" Violet said. The mare hesitated before putting his pendent to his eyes, and looking through it. It drop a few second later, tears whelm up in her eyes. She bows.

"My Queen, we are grateful of your return, it has been so long since your ponies had lays eyes on you." Spoke in a shake voice, as if she could cry any moment. The other guard look shock, she to reach for her pendant, but not in a hesitate state, and look through it. But as the same, it too drops from her grasp, and same as she drop to her knee and a bowing position. But lose her composure all together and starts to cry while trying to speak.

"We are blessing to have you back my Queen!" She said in between sobbing and snorting. Violet just rolls her eyes and magic the door open.

"My Queen, please this way. And please release them from their position, and to order them back to their pose." Violet asks.

"O-kay, you may rise… and return to your pose." The two mare guard; one with a stern face, and the other with tears running down her cheek, but still try to hold the stern look, while failing.

"Yes my Queen." They said in unison. Luna continues inside the castle behind Violet, when she looks toward the interior of the castle, it's the same as her old home, the sisters' castle in the Everfree Forest, but more of a fit to her, the big different is the ceiling, it's the night sky, the moon in position, as the stars are too. The moonlight itself shine down and light up the area. She look own in awe. Stopping in front of the now close doors she just enters from. Violet look back, her worry expression return, as her brow furrows.

"My Queen, is there something wrong?" She asks.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, why is there no ceiling?" She continues to stare up, which Violet eyes follow.

"O, yes my Queen. That well, that is a spell, it imitate the night sky." Violet looks on while explains.

"Does it do that for the day sky as will?" Luna asks still staring at the very real look like sky.

"Of course not my Queen! That would be an insult! I merely repeat the night over, with the moon projection following the sun position, so those who stare at it want ales not lose track of time. For here, you can have you enteral night, why a full moonlight sky, with hardly no to a few clouds, it is lunar law that we shall not a lit a candle for the moon shall be our only light in this time of hours. The scenery can be change too, one who have accesses to the spell can changes the stars position or clouds brought, but that would be imitating our Queen power, and that is a lunar law to be follow, for that no one have power on the night sky other than our Queen, and so shall no one imitate such a power. Once everything is settle we will give you control over that spell, to change the scenery as you please or see fit.

"Oh" Is all Luna could say while looking upon the ceiling.

"Please follow me, my Queen." Violet waits a few more second till Luna direct her eyes from the ceil to Violet, and nob. They continues deeper into the castle, coming a upon servant and Lunar Guards, some confuse by the scene of their Queen image, some drop to bow, and or either cry or greet with shaken voice. Finally they reach their destination, will Violet any way, Luna still confuse only follow her. Two lunar guard stand at attention. Both mares acknowledge their present. They look upon the one that appears as their Queen. An instantly raise their pendant to confirm this, as it drop from their grasp and they fall to their knees to bow. Both start to cry while greeting through their sobs. Violet just opens the door with her gasp of magic.

"My Queen, could you tell them to rise as will and to return to their pose." Violet asks her Queen again, as she had been asking her for the pass time now, to raise those who have bow, and to return to their duties.

"Uh, yes. You may rise, and return to your pose." The two guard return to their pose, tears falling from their eyes. Luna enters the room, and the door shut behind her. Violet standing there in front of a crystal ball, her horn let up as the crystal ball did, around the table there are crystal balls resting in front of dozens of chairs. One by one the crystal ball lit up, different color aura, as a projector of different ponies fill in the char. One of them speaks up.

"Violet, is that you, your back. When did you get back?" The unicorn mare asks.

"Just a half an hour ago, I have excellent news." Violet spoke with a big smile on her face.

"Could it not wait before the night court?" A unicorn stallion asks.

"Now there's no need to be rude." Another unicorn stallion remarks on.

"You bring news from the outside? Pray tell, what is it?" Another unicorn mare asks.

"Please my Queen step." The room gash, as they saw Luna walks toward Violet, seating beside her. Instantly the four unicorn teleport there and stood in a shocking unbelief. For a minute it was silent, Luna growing very uncomfortable spoke.

"Hello?" She greet in a question phrase, blinking into the unicorn eye, they grew more shock, with her speaking. Soon after that they thrash them self to the ground, bowing.

"Your Highness, it is an honor to welcome you back, and to have you back, there is no words to express our happiness. We wait your order!" They splutter spoke in unison.

"Um…" Luna did not know what to say, so Violet tuck over.

"Our Queen is confused, and need time to take in, that she had had loyal subject all this time waiting for her. She wishes no more for war, and eternal night, but instead peace, and the worship of her people. For now I believe the best course of action is to just announce her return to the people, and let her come to turn with all that she sees." The three ponies still in a bowing position.

"My Queen, you will need to say every time someone bow to you to, rise, and so on." Violet looks toward Luna, who just seem out of it. "My Queen?"

"O right, um…" Not really hearing what Violet said.

"You're going to need to rise them, and everyone else who come to bow to you." Violet repeat again.

"Yes, you can rise now." The ponies rise to their hoofs.

"Permission to speak My Queen?" Ask one of the unicorn mares.

"Uh, yes, permission granted." She approves.

"Violet, we take your word in as value, but the Queen here now, for all that you said, she can surely speak for he self." The other unicorn spoke.

"It's far too over whelms for her right now. And really, as her personal student, and a moon blessed, I feel she'll need time to take in this, and I think it would be much better if I was to show The Queen to her bedchamber, so she can rest, and ponder on her new empire."

"Is it true that you're her personal student?" One of the three unicorns stammers out.

"And have been moon blessed by The Queen?!" The other one shouts out.

"Yes, it is true on both questions. Let us being as was, for now, we announce her return tomorrow night, until said so by The Queen." Violet finishes.

"You don't look blessed by her Highness." A unicorn points out.

"It take a while for it to take an effect, I should be fully transform by tomorrow night as well. Now as I said, we should just give her Highness some space for now, do all those agree?" The three looks at their Queen and back to Violet. With a sigh, they agree.  
"Alright Ms. Violet, your repetition has earn our trust, and as you so said to be the personal student of our Highness and a blessed one, then we oblige." One spoke.

"Yes, will present her tomorrow night, if said so otherwise by The Queen." Said the stallion unicorn.

"Bring The Queen to her bedchamber." A mare unicorn.

"My Queen this way." Luna just following alone with ever Violet goes. The other three bow as they left the room. "Good night My Queen." They said in unison. The trip to her chamber was long, and tiresome, not for the walk but having to stop so she can speak to raise a pony from the ground and to continue on with their duties. Once Luna was in her new bed chamber, it was more than her camber back in Canterlot Castle, and reminds her of her old bed chamber back in the old castle in the Everfree Forest.

"This has been… more than I can take in. Is this a dream?" Luna slaps herself. "Oh! Not a dream…" 'What now?' She looks toward Violet.

"Would you like to relax in a hot bath your highness, or maybe something to feed on, or both?" Violet offer, seeing how stress her Queen is.

"Violet, I wish to return to Canterlot." Luna says, getting off her haunch.

"But my Queen your places it here by your people." Violet almost starts to look distress.

"I just need time to process all of this. Please, I wish to return to my bedchamber in Canterlot Castle." Luna said. Violet take a deep breathe.

"Yes my Queen, please give me a minute to draw the transportation circle." Violet asks attention on her Queen.

"Okay." Luna reply. Violet dig in her saddlebag, she brings out a red writing tool.

"May I ask you a few question, My Queen?" Violet asks, kneeing down and start to draw.

"Yes, I have a few question of my own, but please go first; I'm still sorting them out. And please drop the Queen… Your my student, you can ales call me Princess Luna. " Luna allows.

"….Princess Luna?" Violet asks.

"Yes?" Luna answers.

"How long does it take for I'm fully blessed by the moon?" Violet asks.

"…" Luna face hoof herself. "Everything been over whelm, I forgot that I moon blessed thy. What am I'm going to do?" 'And when Celestia find out, she'll chew my ear off.'

"I don't see what wrong my Que- Princess Luna." Violet asks, confuse.

"Don't you see? I bless a filly." Luna explains.

"Princess Luna, I ask that you have fate and trust with me and be patient, I'll explain all later. Do you really think if I was to be a filly, I'll have the position, and freedom that I have now?" Luna muses over this. 'She seems to be very important, or ales high rank around here… and her magic… and knowledge…'

"Okay Violet. As my personal student, I'll have fate, and trust you." Luna reply.

"Thank you Princess Luna. Could you answer me question?" Violet asks.

"O yes, will it'll take a night or two…" Luna reply.

"Is there any way to speed it up?" Violet asks, still drawing.

"Will… yes, but why do you wish to speed it up?" Luna ask, tilt her head a little to the side.

"Please Princess Luna, I wish for the process itself to be over and finishes." Violet stop drawing and look Luna in the eye, with a half beg and half pain eye.

"O, alright. I can speed it up for you… but its rater intense…" Luna explains.

"Please Princess Luna!" Violet asks again. Magic the red drawing tool. Luna take a deep breathe.

"Okay, but first, finishes what thy is doing." Luna commands.

"Finishes!" Violet stands and put the red writing tool away. Luna breathe deep, inhale and exhale.

"Okay, brace thy self… it can be rather… intense" Violet stood ready. Luna shoots her with her magic. Violet Feeling like she just had been struck with a particularly powerful lightning spell, then the pain turns to pleasure. Her body shudders at the waves of euphoria that course through her, as she feels her thighs grow damper. She had to sit, panting as the feeling concentrated in her hooves and spread up her legs. She fails to fight back a moan as it passes her hips and proceeds up her chest, changing her body figure into a Equestria's finest athletes. Violet fur and hair tuck on a change all of its own, her black jet fur gain more of a regal look, as well as a luxurious shine, her mane and tail colors know appears as an violet flame, as a flame from the depth of her mane and tail, their being under an inch of white color, than there to the top changing to a royal violet, blue and purple mix of colors. The same goes for her eyes, , starting from the middle a white dot, moving out as a royal violet, blue and purple flame color that seem to glow. Her eyeteeth became elongate and sharpen to threatening points. She was feeling something changing within her as the magic works, finally as it envelops her head she collapses, twitching as her body could no longer take it. Her mouth open in a soundless scream of pleasure as a final pulse course through her body, causing her to climax. Violet lays there for a few moments, panting as the feelings dies down as she basks in the afterglow of both the spell's effects and her own orgasms. She hears Luna sigh as she pulls herself to her hooves, blushing rather profusely. "I just made a filly cum… Oh Celestia this is all wrong…" Luna lowers her head.

"Princess Luna…" Still a little out of it, she forces on to speak. "If you'll like to start the teleportation spell, there is one more thing that is needed to be done before we can proceeds." She finishes, taking in a deep breath and exhaling it out to stayed herself, and regain control of her composure.

"I though thou said it was finishes, was it a fab?" Luna rather looking upset.

"No Princess Luna, it just, we need to imprint your magic signature into the teleportation spell circle, so only you, and anyone else that imprint their magic into it, under your permission of course, can teleport from and in to this teleport circle." Violet explains.

"Oh, um… Okay." Luna walks beside Violet. "What do I have to do? I never use such as spell." Luna informs.

"Just pour a little bit of your magic, I already set it up, all you have to do is pour a little bet of your magic in the circle, and this teleportation circle will be yours." Violet directs.

"Okay…" Luna horn lit up, as she direct her magic into the circle.

"That's enough, Princess." The glows around Luna horn fade. "Now, please use your magic to light the circle, so I can also put my magic imprint." Luna did ask she is asks. Her horn lit up, the teleportation circle follows. Violet horn lit up, as she pours some of her magic into the circle. After a few second, Violet's horn glow fades out. "Okay Princess that is enough. Now the only ponies who can use this, is, you Princess Luna, and me, your student." Violet explains.

"Now what?" Princess Luna asks.

"Now you step in the transportation circle and think of the other transportation circle in your closet, if you need to Princess Luna, just think of your room, and the circle will secure the closet transportation circle in that area." Violet explains.

"Okay." Luna step in the mid of the circle and glow her horn. She did as inform, close her eyes and thought of her bedchamber. Next thing she knew, she is being pull and then push out. Stung by the sudden force, she stands there for a while. After a full minute of gaining herself back, she takes a hoof step off the circle. When the rest of her is suddenly push off, landing against the wall upside down staring at Violet. Violet ran up to her mentor, Queen, Princess. With a worry look in her yes, and shown on her face she said.

"Are you okay my Queen? I thought thou Highness would be off the circle after a minute, I didn't know you will still be there." Violet bows "Please forgive my mistake, my Queen." Luna slide to the side, landing side way, she stood back up.

"You may rise Violet." Luna spoke tiresome, approaching the small door, with a posture of a farm pony coming in after a hard day of plowing. She exit out her closet, with Violet right behind her. Reaching the middle of the room, Luna turns around to face Violet, her now personal student. '….I need to rest, I never been this tire, and it's only twelve… by the moon, it's only twelve and I'm this physical not to mention mentally tire…"

"Violet." Luna call out in a tire feeble voice, her face expression looks as over work.

"Yes, my Queen?" Violet asks this looking concern.

"What did I said about you saying that, it's Princess Luna." She said, not having the strength to actually get anger.

"Sorry my Que- Princess Luna." Violet apologies.

"Ask one of my night guards outside to show you to a room, I'm going to rest for a while." Luna spoke rather bluntly.

"If it's okay with you Princess Luna, I'll like to return to Lunar Republic. I have some business to attain to their." Violet asks.

"Sure Violet, sure." Luna walks to her bed.

"Thank you Princess Luna." Violet bows.

"Yes, and you can stop bowing now, you don't have to continues, or rather, I rather not have to keep on saying rise, just bow and rise on your own." Luna said, climbing in her bed.

"Yes Princess Luna. I'll be going now." Violet said.

"Go then." Luna said, laying under the cover.

"What time do you want me to come tomorrow, my Princess?" Violet asks.

"Around twelve pm… better yet make that around three pm... or after." Luna now under her cover, with her head on her pillow and eyes close, facing Violet.

"Yes Princess Luna. Good night Princess Luna." Violet said, bowing one more time, but this time rising on her own.

"Goodnight Violet…" Luna spoke, drifting off to sleep, as Violet walks in the closet.


End file.
